


A New Customer

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [31]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Demigod Georgenotfound, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, George is a bit spoiled, Grocery Shopping, Logstedshire (DreamSMP), Mentioned Captain Puffy, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Nihachu, New World, Portals, Prince GeorgeNotFound, Tommy is amused, demigod Sapnap, knight sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: “I’m Prince George of Meard, surely you’ve heard of me” he added, crossing his arms. Everyone had heard of him, he was a royal for god's sake. Tommy suppressed a laugh“Alright then Prince George of Meard” he said mockingly, George wasn’t amused
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 29





	A New Customer

George was walking through the castle hallway alongside Eret and Puffy. Eret had requested they’d go to the library to hang out together, and George hadn’t been opposed to the idea. It had been unusually quiet since Sapnap disappeared last month, and George hadn’t realized he would miss the guard this much. 

They had almost reached their destination, Eret making some kind of small talk that George wasn’t listening to, when he tripped over something. He saw Puffy reaching out to catch him, before he promptly fell to the floor.

He stared at the ground he had landed on, gravel. It didn’t make sense. He had been inside the castle walls. It had been kinda dim in there, since it was october and the sun didn’t stay up for that long, but now it was lighter. 

“Hi! Welcome to Logstedshire” a blonde guy said, reaching a hand out. George took it and got up onto his feet “My name is Tommy” he added as George brushed off his clothes and touched the crown on his head. He rarely wore it, but their father had insisted he’d bring it to dinner and he hadn’t had the time to leave it before going to the library with Eret. 

“Uhm, where am I?” George looked around, and the blonde raised an eyebrow, he seemed almost amused. 

“I just told you mate, we’re in Logsteadshire” he explained once more, motioning around himself “Are you a King?” he then asked, pointing to George’s head. 

“No” George huffed, shaking his head “I’m Prince George of Meard, surely you’ve heard of me” he added, crossing his arms. Everyone had heard of him, he was a royal for god's sake. Tommy suppressed a laugh

“Alright then Prince George of Meard” he said mockingly, George wasn’t amused “I’m gonna show you around, I don’t think the shopkeeper’s gonna be mad at me for bringing in someone who looks like they are in a play, so we can start there” he pointed behind George, he turned around and noticed the building with a sign that was lit up. George couldn’t read it from so far away. “Then we’ll go look at your place before dinner” 

“My place?” George asked “I am not letting a peasant into the castle” he then announced, and Tommy actually began laughing at that, still clearly trying to hold it in. 

“Oh man, sorry… Sorry” Tommy shook his head, before pointing towards the sign “We’re not going to your castle, don’t worry, Prince George of Meard” he mocked again, and seemed to think it was extremely funny for some reason that George couldn’t comprehend.

The two walked to the shop, Tommy showed him how the weird doors simply opened for them, and then he grabbed a cart. 

“I’ve got a grocery list” Tommy explained, digging out a piece of paper with some things scribbled onto it and showed it to George “But I’m also gonna buy myself some crisps because Philza can’t stop me” he continued, as if George knew what he was talking about. 

“What is groceries?” George asked, and Tommy turned to look at him 

“Food, we’re buying food. I’m gonna buy you some food too, I guess, so point out stuff you think you’ll like, otherwise I’ll just choose for you” Tommy explained.

The rest of the grocery shopping round consisted of Tommy picking out things from the shelves and explaining to George what each of the things were. Some were completely new to George, like what the hell even was a pineapple? While other things he knew well, like apples and carrots. 

In the end Tommy carried two bags, handing a third to George who couldn’t comprehend how the child thought that a Prince should carry his own bags. He didn’t complain much, mostly because Tommy had rolled his eyes at him the first time and called him spoiled. He wasn’t spoiled! 

“Okay, I’m gonna go in here and give dad my bags before we go see your place, alright?” Tommy asked as they stopped in front of one of the houses.

“Yes, I’ll wait here” George replied, Tommy nodded his head before carrying the bags up the steps and opening the door with his elbow. George didn’t really have the time to wait for him to come back, because the moment Tommy closed the door behind him another door had opened and someone was running towards him.

“Prince George?” a voice all too familiar said, and George didn’t even need a second to recognize him.

“Sapnap?” he stared at his guard who looked just as shocked to see him as he was. Sapnap stopped in front of him, and George quickly pulled him into a hug, knowing that the knight wouldn’t take that step himself. “I was so worried! We didn’t know where you went” George explained as they broke apart.

“I didn’t mean to leave. One moment I was patrolling, the next I was standing in a crossroad with Tommy welcoming me here” he explained, waving around “Niki is here too, you know the girl who made your food who just disappeared?” he pointed towards a house, but George wasn’t quite sure which one, “She lives over there, works in the restaurant on the other side of the town” Sapnap explained, and George just stared at him. He couldn’t remember last time he had seen Sapnap without his armour, and without the royal emblem. He looked, not normal, not in the weird clothes he was wearing, but… different. It was weird. 

“We figured it would’ve been the same thing that took her, the demigod curse” George explained, and Sapnap grinned. 

“The demigod curse? Is that what you call this in your land?” Tommy appeared back outside, now without the two bags “That’s the worst name I’ve heard” he then commented, throwing an arm over Sapnap’s shoulders. “I see you know Sapnap already” 

“He was my guard” George explained, motioning to Sapnap who stood a bit straighter at the mention of his job “And he was good at it too! Best guard I’ve had” Sapnap grinned, and George grinned right back.

“He’s 14” Tommy said, as if that was some great objection to the fact.

“I cast fire with my hands Tommy” Sapnap replied, opening in a flame in his palm “Besides, my whole family works within the castle with the same thing” he added.

“Your land is messed up” Tommy shook his head before pointing towards the empty house across the road “That’s yours” he told George, digging out a key from his pocket “Sapnap, is it okay if I leave him with you? I need to finish my homework” he then added, Sapnap took the key from his hand and nodded. He might’ve been new to the world, but it had still been a month so he knew how things worked either way. 

So as Tommy walked back into the house, relieved that he wouldn’t need to show George how everything in his house worked and could instead finish his homework, Sapnap led George towards the house across the street, both of them chatting and laughing.


End file.
